Sisters of the Slayer: Horse of War
by Love Robin
Summary: Passed over as Slayers, twins Connie & Lonnie Rockwaller use their training as On the Road Hunters tracking down the Supernatural – Something is running people off the roads of Colorado. C&L are sent to deal with it – Part 1 of 3 – Leaves canon intact


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Rockwallers, Connie, Lonnie, and Kim Possible and company. They are owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. In addition to any original characters shown or mentioned, any treatments and spins all belong to me and can not be used without permission. Okay?

Connie & Lonnie Rockwaller  
_Sisters of the Slayer  
_in  
**Horse of War:  
_F_**_inding** O**n** R**oad** D**eath_

_Wham!_

"Drive!"

"What d'you think I'm doing? My nails?"

_Wham!_

"Faster then!" Connie Rockwaller half shouted, half screamed.

Her sister Lonnie responded in kind, "Oh! MG! _You_ drive then!"

_Wham!_

Brunette and blonde fraternal twins were jounced about again as their BMW Homage M1 received yet another battering from the rear. While Lonnie fought to bring the vehicle's fishtailing under control, Connie watched through the rear window. "Left side! Left! Left!"

"Working on it…"

"Don't let it get alongside!"

"_Stop screaming at me‼"_

"You get me killed, I swear I'm going to scream at you for all eternity!"

"_You already are‼"_

"The _left!"  
_"_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…‼"_

Yanking the wheel, the blonde juked their car over enough to prevent the tailgater with otherwordly red headlights from nosing alongside, but not avoid another…

_Wham! _This time accompanied with a weird sound, a cross between a car's horn and a prolonged whinny, with angry undertones, _WhhhiiiiHHONNnnnnyyyyy‼_

"Are you _trying_ to get hit each and every time?"

"Hey! It was _your_ idea to place ourselves between it and its victim, so I would say that's a…"

_Wham!_

"…resounding _'yes'!"_

Indicating the curving mountain road's sheer drop-off on her side, Connie added, "They turned off a while ago and're long gone, so it's high time we should be too!"

"Except now _we're_ in its sights!"

_Wham! __WhhhiiiiHHONNnnnnyyyyy‼_

Both cars hitting a treacherous curve at over seventy miles an hour, Lonnie spun the wheel with a series of rapid slaps. Using a technique known as 'drifting'; diagonal across both lanes, nose facing a rocky wall, rear end sparking against metal guardrail, she kept her burnt-orange Homage on the road.

Unfortunately the maneuver also openly presented their left side fully unprotected to the other.

Which, upon hitting them broadside…

_Wham! _

"_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…‼…‼…‼"  
_"_Yeeeaaaahhhhhhhh…‼…‼…‼"_

_WhhhiiiiHHONNnnnnyyyyy‼_

…proceeded to drive them, at speed, straight through the railing and over the edge…

**† † † † †**

Little more than twenty-four hours prior the twins had been summoned by their father to the grand foyer of stately Rockwaller Manor. While he occupied his customary position on the second level landing between the room's dual staircases sweeping to either side, his wife at her usual place a couple steps to his right, all the daughters stood in their usual spots three quarters up on either stairway. Bonnie to his left, the twins on the right. Thus all had excellent views overlooking natural stonework set into the floor's center.

The Keystone, largest of the few physical components of the mystical _Rockwall._

Intricate carving, easily passed off as an impressionist compass, was both aglow with vibrant yellow mystical energy and no longer pointing North.

The most skilled over the rest, Cándida Rockwaller interpreted with practiced eye, "North Northeast, a good seventy-five miles. Near the Continental Divide and currently on the move, very fast. "

"This is at least its fourth contact within as many nights," added the patriarch evenly.

Off to one side at floor level stood a large barrel-chested man. Although wearing a butler's livery, 'Uncle Pierre' Le Mur provided, "According to various law enforcement chatters, it appears to be one entity, perhaps a couple related entities, apparently targeting specific vehicles, even including an RV. It seems to be singling out people suffering from road rage. Fortunately there has yet to be any inter-agency comparisons of the notes."

"Excellent, Pierre," Mister nodded. "That should make it easy to either spot potential victims or bait a trap."

The youngest brunette scoffed, "Well don't look at me, I don't have a driver's license."

"Worry not, Bonita," he continued. "This sounds like something for hunters instead of the Slayer, which is needed closer to home. Longoria and Conchita can handle this. You are excused for your pre-patrol nap."

Bonnie needed no second invitation. Once given a dismissal by Mister, you either disappeared from his awareness, or worse, remained the focus of his attention until you left. Not wishing to find out which, reluctant slayer headed upstairs, climbing for the third floor and her room.

Seeing her compliance, the stern father readdressed his favorite daughter and her brunette twin, "Head for Downieville, that sounds like a good location central to this thing's activities. Your mother will call as soon as the Keystone offers another contact. Try to set an incident of road rage to lure it to you while keeping your eyes open for a true case occurring naturally. Whatever it is might be able to sense the difference."

"Yes, Mister."  
"Yes, Daddy."

**† † † † †**

The moment their car went flying off the edge and over a drop of at least a hundred feet, Connie – the smarter sister – tugged twin into her lap. Hitting an emergency release, not for X-crossing restraints but instead for disengaging her seat's back, rolling them both, still screaming, out the door. A moment after clearing the vehicle, Lonnie – the glamorous sister – hit another control on the seat back.

Within seconds the girls were encapsulated inside the center of a huge, rapidly deployed, thick-walled flexible plastic construct known as a _zorb…_

"_Yeeeaaaahhhhhhhh…‼…‼"  
_"_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…‼…‼"_

…a double sphere – a six foot ball suspended by tethers within a ten foot one – with a fifty-fifty helium-air mixture between. Basically a giant beach ball, it went careening down the escarpment. Strapped in, brunette holding blonde, after bouncing and rolling for long minutes, the whole boondoggle finally came to rest at the bottom of the gully, a good seventy yards from the burning wreckage of the car, and deflated.

It was a good five minutes before inner ears settled enough for them to stand and take stock.

"Looks like we have a climb and a hike," observed Connie, grimacing over the loss of their transportation. "Better report in."

"Right," said Lonnie, pulling out her cellphone. As the acknowledged and accepted favorite of their father, able to Do No… well, _Little…_ Wrong, she was the designated spokesperson, especially when delivering bad tidings.

Rock picked up after three rings, _"Longoria, how fares it?"_

"Daddy! Good news and bad. We made contact but it, like, ran us off the road."

"_Are you okay?"_

"Just fine. Connie too," glancing at her sister who offered a confirming thumbs-up.

"_Good to hear. I would hate to lose you."_

"That's so sweet, Daddy! And you should give, like, a raise or bonus or whatever to whoever designed the seat-back zorb thingies. Like, so really saved our tails. I want them in all our cars."

"_So noted. I'm sending Pierre with a new vehicle to your GPS coordinates. Looks to be about two hours. Did you determine what the entity is?"_

"Yes and no again. I can tell you what it, like, looked like, but not what it _is."_

"_Which is a start. At this point anything you have learned is of value."_

"It's a… what was it again, Con?" Lonnie looked to the brunette.

Who stepped closer to be heard, "A Ford Mustang Fastback, '65 or '66, cherry-red. Driverless, obviously possessed or infernal."

"_Hmm. I think I remember something about that. Just a minute."_

Several clicks and speed-dialed tones later, a new voice picked up, _"FBI, Assistant Director Skinner."_

"_Bob, Rock here."_

"_Rocky! Long time no hear, buddy. How's the wife and kids?"_

"_Doing well on all counts, thank you. However this is not a social call."_

"_Figgered as much. What can I do you for?"_

"_The twins have come across something on the roads here in Colorado, and I thought I recall reading something one of your group came across."_

"_Let's hear it."_

"_Connie?"_

She repeated the make and model of the tailgater.

"_Yeah, nothing really jumps out at me, but it sounds like something we came across. Let me get back to you in a day or two."_

"_Bobby, time is of the essence. People are being killed. My daughter nearly one of them," _Rock pressed. Daughter, singular, not plural. As with every time she caught it, Connie's lips thinned imperceptibly to any but her twin.

"_Then hang on, let me get someone else on the line whom I think came across it."_ A few more clicks, speed-dial, and ringing before a younger sounding man answered.

"_Yo! Bobby. Talk to me!"_ There was the unmistakable sound of scuffles and a fight in the background, punctuated by sporadic shotgun discharges.

"_Call at a bad time, did we, Boy?"_

"_Well, you know how it is… calling during business hours and business is…,"_ Chk'boom! Chk'boom! _"…booming."_

"_Dean, I have a friend on the line along with his hunter daughters."_

"_Daughters, huh? They hot?"_

Lonnie responded automatically, "Naturally."

"_Bobby…,"_ Rock growled.

"_Hey, Idjit! Did y'hear me say the father is on the line? Focus!"_

"_Yeah, almost sorry there…,"_ Chk'boom! _"…slightly distracted here. So, what d'you need?"_

"_Does a cherry-red '65 _'_Stang __with Colorado plates ring any bells?"_

"_Nope, can't say… waitaminnit! That was War's car. Sweet ride. As cherry as its color."_

"_War's car! Are you sure of that, Boy?"_

"_A fastback? Low scoop on the hood?"_

"As you say," Connie nodded although only her sister could see it. "Driverless, with red headlights."

"_Never saw it moving on its own, or the beamers, but it sounds like the Horseman's ride all right, so it makes sense it can…"_

"_I'm sorry," _Rock interrupted, his use of contractions an indicator of his agitation,_ "did y'just say 'horseman'? War, _Horseman of the Apocalypse War?_ As in the _Embodiment of War itself?_ Not an elevated god-being claiming the job and title, or even an earthly avatar of such?‼"_

"_One and the same, Chuckles."_

While slow on the uptake at times, Lonnie was not completely unable to follow things, "So you're saying what we're dealing with, what we have to defeat is…"

Connie finished, "…the Horse of War."

* * *

**Notes**: Here is a story focusing on Connie & Lonnie, equally at home in either my _**Bonnie the Vampire Slayer **_or_** Gypsies, Vamps & Thieves**__._ Doesn't really matter which since it's not stipulated here if their slayer sister is my OC eldest Rockwaller daughter Vonnie still alive, or Bonnie who received the Essence upon her death. As you can see, just because "Clonnie" is not to be the Slayer is no reason for them to not fight the forces of evil, so Mister Rockwaller tends to send them out as On the Road Hunters ala Sam and Dean Winchester.

Oops, seems since I first said the above I went back and gave Bonnie an appearance, pretty much stating she was the Slayer, so this particular incarnation of this story is a "Side-quel" companion to BonVS. However, the twins would be pretty much the same in GVT with Vonnie still alive as the Slayer.

Anyway, I started off with the idea here of a 1-Shot, but scenes are taking on a life of their own. Looks now to be at least 2, maybe 3 parts. I mean, I _could_ just put it aside until finished, but I wanted to get this debuted for (2010) Halloween. So this is a nice dramatic spot to break it.

By now you know the **Cherry Red 1965 Mustang Fastback **is the car/horse of the **Horseman War** from _Supernatural_. It occurred to my Muse that if the Embodiment of War required his ring to affect humans, perhaps he needed it to control his Horse as well. Add that it has Colorado plates and the idea of it driverless seeking out Road Ragers in Kim and Bonnie's 'backyard' was born.

By the way, the name **Bobby Singer** answered the phone with, **Assistant Director Skinner** is a tip to _The X-Files_. Hopefully Skinner either doesn't find out, or mind. He _has_ shown a willingness to support the fantastic…

This is the first appearance of the OC, **Pierre Le Mur**. Overtly the head of the Rockwaller's servant staff, 'Uncle' Pierre is actually a relative from a distant leg of the Clan of Rockwall guardians, "Le Mur" being French for "wall". He is also the family's personal martial trainer. Pierre was created by **Old Soldier(2)**, a member here and on DeviantArt, specifically for use with my vision(s) of the Rockwallers. A picture and in depth description of him can be found on Old Soldier's DA account, as well as linked among my fav'd collection "Bonnie the Vampire Slayer". For more mundane versions he would be Bonnie's ballet and dance trainer. Thanks again, OS!

The car mentioned in the opening sequence is the _non-production_ **BMW M1 Homage** _concept car_. Google it, it's sharp. I tend to make use of Concepts, especially for the Rockwallers. Oh yeah, and **zorbs**, if not deployed in this fashion or for this exact purpose, do exist.


End file.
